


Stratification (podfic)

by yeswayappianway



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: original summary from remiges:It’s ironic considering his nickname, but Marc has never met a plant he couldn’t kill.





	Stratification (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stratification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871493) by [remiges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remiges/pseuds/remiges). 



> i wanted to try making a podfic, and this is very short, and i love it. also, gifts for remi is like a solid third of my #Brand at this point.

Stratification (2:07) - [Dropbox link (mp3 and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fm88sw1ubry9gpn/Stratification.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> as i said, this is my first podfic, so any suggestion/constructive criticism/advice is very welcome! _especially_ let me know if there's any issues with the link/file
> 
> if you liked the fic, make sure to go leave kudos and/or comments on the original fic!


End file.
